Daughter Of Hope
by DarkSparklePoet
Summary: Amondine must make her way through the rain of rocks and fire, through sorrow and destruction to find her destiny. But what will she find at the begining of a new Age
1. The Tide Of War

Author's Note: Dear Peoples...I know you all know that I don'town any of this. Ijust love to write and this story has been in my brain ever since I first read Tolkien's wonderful trilogy when I was eight years old. This story has gone through many changes and it might have a revision or two in its feuturebut unfortunatly I can't continue it because it would just be waaaaay to time consuming. But anyway I hope you enjoy it. Aslo I do not knowif the elvish is correct but Itried my best. Please Enjoy

* * *

Prologue 

The Fair Green Country

It is very green here. And the light is just how I imagined it in all my dreaming. Smooth and liquid flowing almost as the water does, Clear and full of life. The music too is like my dreams. Sometimes livid and sorrowful, other times deep and stirring. It is uncanny how my father used to sing to me these same songs. Oh, if only I had known then what it meant, my journey would have been so much easier. But so is fate.

I don't really know where to begin. It has been a long time since this story has started, but it is a story worth telling and one that will never end . . . My story. I will tell of my history, my past because without a past one cannot have a future. I fear that if I do not keep a record all the sharpness will fade from the edges of my memory, and it will crumble like old parchment. Though I may not be here to keep this record in its many volumes, I will start it now and hope that its ending will be sweet.

And I will not open from the beginning of my life. But the time I began to live it . . .

* * *

Chapter One 

The Tide of War

The city was dark and gray. Smoke was everywhere like spidery blue threads drifting in the sky. The pungent smell of burning wood was on the air. Screaming melded with the thwip sounds of arrows, The banging of drums and the singing of swords. It rose high this symphony of terror and death that is war. People were struggling to get to the upper levels of the city. Slowly it filled with madness as the dark armies clambered up and over the walls like black insects. The war of the ring had come to Gondor and there was no escape.

Everywhere we ran the City crumbled down on us. Rubble poured from the heavens like some terrible force was sending down a rain of stones. The sour smell of panic and pain ran on the air, and I could almost see it like yellow fumes. It mingled with the dark blue drifting smoke and it turned the whole scene a sickly greenish gray.

The people flowed like a rushing river up the streets crashing like waves, splashing and spilling over each other fighting to get ahead their instincts converting them into a swarm of clawing hands and stomping feet. And my brother and I were running through it, against the tide. Shoving past, tossed about by pushing arms with tearing fingers that ripped our clothes and scraped our skin.

It was getting harder for me to fight the urge, that ancient force pulling me in the other direction and willing me to follow the crowed. Why were we doing this? It felt so entirely wrong. I stopped suddenly, not able to continue in that direction. I would not, and he couldn't make me. My brother disappeared into the flood of people, shrinking back into the blurry mass.

"Where are you Eamon?"

I screeched frantic and fearful. Someone kicked me and I fell on my face, my lip was torn and it bled salty warmth into my mouth.

"Eamon!"

The only things I could see were feet running past me. People were falling all around me. Some were dead some were trampled to death, others got back up and kept running. Of the dead I will forever remember a woman. Her dark hair reminded me of stories of my mother . . . All I ever had were stories. As I was kicked again, closer to her I remember reaching out to her in a daze.

"Mother?"

I lovingly ran my hand through her hair, down her neck. The next kick landed in my stomach knocking the air out of me, knocking the sense back in. I screamed and backed away. No, this was not my mother. She did not die like this, face twisted in terror, her throat torn by vicious claws.

"No, no!" I struggled up to my feet. Pushed and shoved, handled and clawed. "Help me, somebody."

"Amondine!"

I heard him calling, then an arm burst through the surge. My brother crawled out through the sea of people, His head and shoulders struggling through.

"Take my hand."

He said reaching for me, trying to pull me to him. I just stood there, staring at him dumbly. He snatched my hand and pulled himself to me. We stood there jerked and pulled about.

"Hurry. We must get to the Gate."

He took my hand and started to pull me. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to hide.

"No!"

He took me by the arms and pulled with all his strength but I planted my feet and made my self heavy.

"Please sister! You don't understand."

"Take me back! Take me back home!"

"We cannot go home. There is no more home!"

"I will not, I will not!"

"You have to trust me."

"NO!"

There was a loud crack as more marble tumbled from the sky. He picked me up by my legs, threw me over his shoulder and leaped into an open doorway. I watched from behind as an enormous rock fell where we had stood.

I veigly saw dim shapes huddled in a dark corner of the room. A chill ran through me as I peered through the shadows trying to see if the forms were friend or foe. My brother grabbed my shoulders sinking his fingers in. I jumped startled.

"Amondine look at me."

He said breathless, turning me to face him. I squinted and tried to look away. Eamon took my face in his hands forcing me to look into his blue-grey eyes shining with fear. His tussled black hair all over his face.

"The world is ending, we do not share its fate."

I blinked and tried desperately to understand what he was saying but I just couldn't.

"Why must we leave, this is our home?"

"You are too young to understand." He snapped. "We must find the Mithrandir, he will tell you."

Sobbs built up in my throat. His answer was sharp and almost angry. He took hold of my shoulders and shook them.

"Please try to understand. I need you to pay attention to me."

Suddenly it came to me, the image of the woman in the street, the blood trickling down her neck. We could die . . . That could be me.

"Are we going to die?"

I started crying, Eamon's eyes grew dark and a look of guilt flashed over his face.

"I don't want to die."

His eyes lightened and he brushed my tears away with his finger.

He held me close to him gently as I sobbed into his shoulder. I could feel his warm tears on my neck. His tears . . . Eamon had never been scared of anything before, he was almost a man now and I trusted him to take care of me. But if he was afraid, then what would happen to us?

I saw something move over his shoulder. The shapes were a woman and her two children, one of them a girl who looked to be my age.

"Look at me." He said again with the same urgancy. "This is our key."

He took from under his blue tunic a beautiful pendant that was of a metal I had never seen twisted into a wondrous shape I could never describe. At its heart was a black stone surrounded by small grey ones that were dull and did not shine.

"Remember father, before he went to fight?"

I nodded my attention torn between him and the young girl hiding in the corner. Her eyes were wide when she saw his jewel. Her mother saw too and started to shake, like she was afraid.

"He gave me this and told me to take it to the Mithrandir . . . If anything happens to me take it to him and tell him that you are Amondine Daughter of Haldis, He will know you."

He lowered his eyes and his hand slacked on my shoulder.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

I asked but I didn't need to know the answer. My father died the day he rode out of those Gates. His fate was sealed.

"Yes."

He nodded sadly.

I heard garish beast noises right outside the doorway. Afraid I clung to Eamon's arm. The woman jumped up and screamed.

"Get out! You will lead them to us! You have what they want!"

She flung herself on him and tore at his chest with ragged fingers.

"No, you don't understand . . . " He tried to calm her but she pushed him out the doorway and back into the chaotic street. I stood there still in shock watching her collect her children and scramble for the door.

"Wait you cannot go out there!"

I warned but caught up in her fear and panic she shoved me out into the street running through the smoke.

I landed in the middle of a soldier and a hideous beast. I didn't even have enough time to scream I could only scrambled around on my hands and knees trying not to be crushed as swords swung around me. I saw my brother out of the corner of my eye. He took a sword from a dead guard and threw it at the beast. But the sword missed its mark and the beast caught it in its claws and stepped forward to deliver his death blow. But it tripped on me and the soldier swung down his sword. All I heard was a spine tingling screech as my brother swooped in and picked me up. He ran down the street and around the corner where he set me down behind a large boulder. Eamon put his hand on my head and pulled me closer to him.

"It's going to be all right. We must make hast, he's there . . . I know he is."

"But I am afraid. I don't want to leave . . . This is where mother was."

"I know that you are frightened. So am I. But We must go on. I need you to be brave, no matter what happens."

He took my hands in his, eyes sparkling like stars.

"Can you trust me sister?" I nodded my head holding back a sob. He smiled. "Go that way."

He pointed toward the winding road to the City Gate. I took a deep breath, forcing my feet to move. My burning muscles rebelled, paining my calves and feet. I would not give in to the pain Eamon needed me to be brave. First one foot at a time, soon I was moving quickly. If I could just keep moving, I would make it.

Most of the people had made their way to the upper circles, save a few ducking behind boulders and running through the street to hide in various empty houses and buildings. The dead were left in their wake. People, soldiers and monsters, utterly gruesome and terrifying. They lay in pools of sticky stinking black blood and gore. Their red and yellow eyes stare blankly up. Their green and red skin torn and oozing. Groups of them still fought with the soldiers in the streets. Eamon and I wove our way through the rubble trying to stay out of their sight but we had been running for so long I just couldn't go any farther. My legs gave out under me and I crumbled to the ground. My brother picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. All I could do was watch everything go by in a gray blur. When I looked up I saw It.

The horrible beast with red eyes and black skin. I watched it raise its black bow, thick dark wood wrote with spells of malice and hate almost as twisted and as deformed as its ugly face. But it was too late, I couldn't do anything. It released the arrow, I heard it soar through the air . . . I heard the sickening thud and Eamon's shrill cry like a crow's. He fell and I flew over his head and landed in front of him. My stomach was sick to see the thick shaft sticking out of his right shoulder. I painfully got up and all I could do was stand there staring. The beast waddled forward, my brother struggled to get up. My heart was beating inside my chest like a savage animal pounding away at the bars of its cage. My lungs exploded and collapsed with each breath. Sweat trickled into my eyes and mingled with tears in a stinging that blinded me. I wanted to run up to him and help him up but I was so tired all I could manage was a slow walk.

"No!" He called "Run, run!"

He wanted me to run? I couldn't run, I could hardly breathe. But as I looked again I saw the beast coming closer. It lifted its rusty, bloody sword and came still closer, it's steps gaining in momentum until it was almost at a run. I saw the hate in its eyes, pure hate and a fear took my body. It took over all pain all reason and suddenly and without thought for my brother I turned and ran. My breath came in time with the shock of my feet hitting the ground But there was no escape. I bounced backwards and the breath flew out of my lungs in a sharp hiss.

I looked up to see another of the hideous breed. The thin red skin stretched over massive muscles and looked like it would tear at any moment. Its eyes were small and burning with evil as it laughed a gargled proud laugh. I scrambled around trying to get away but I couldn't my legs collapsed. It just stood there smiling, watching. I stumbled, got back up, stumbled again. I felt a huge hand reach around my throat and I tried to scream but nothing happened. The monster chuckled and pulled my ear to its mouth.

"Well, aren't you a pretty prize little maggot?"

It took its claw like nail and drug it across my face and down my neck leaving a thin red line then with its disgusting black tongue it licked my cheek.

"Mmmmmmm . . . Sweet meat."

I tried to call for Eamon but I could hardly breathe. The first beast had him by the hair and was raising a huge knife to his throat. The monster laughed again as it walked toward them me still swaying limp in its grip. The other looked up from Eamon and glared at me with squinty eyes.

"That's a nice worm. Too bad we have to kill them . . . They'd make a nice snack."

It licked its lips with a slimy black tongue.

"Been a long time since I had some fresh meats."

"Let her go!"

My brother yelled but his voice broke and it sounded pitiful. They both laughed cruelly.

The monster shook me and I flailed like a limp doll. I could feel the bones in my back and neck grinding together. I struggled for breath trying to pry its fingers from around my neck.

"Come on, lets finish her off. I want to see the look on his face."

It yanked Eamon's head back and he cried out in pain. He was trying to get away, wrestling with the beast trying to reach me.

"Amondine."

"Shut up you leech!"

It growled and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his large knife. He slumped over, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Again I tried to move or scream, to do anything but the monster's paralyzing grip prevented me and black stars began to sparkle in my eyes.

"How should we do it? Should we snap her neck? No that's too quick . . . I know. First we're going to rip you open and slurp you up."

He shook me again and everything went blurry.

"Then we'll skin you alive with ours bare hands, rip out your hair roast you then . . . Break your head open and feed your brain to our Wargs . . . and use your pretty hair to floss our teeth."

It added taking a handful of my hair and attempting to tear it out.

"Come on pig! Just do it now we's gots bunisses to finish."

The beast yelled grabbing my brother by his hair and dragging him up for the final blow. The Monster reached its grimy hand down to my stomach and squeezed it.

" Awwwwwwwww . . . Don't you want a slurp?"

"Come on pig or I'll . . . "

A nauseating gush sounded as a man rode by on his horse and severed the Monster's head which rolled along the ground. It dropped me and I fell next to my brother, black blood blinding my eyes. The rider turned around and swung his gleaming sword, like white fire and the second beast was felled. All I saw of him was a white flash and then he was gone.

My brother awoke and sat up on his knees and tried to reach for the arrow but it pained him

"Amondine, help me . . . I cannot reach it."

He needed me but the sight made my stomach turn sour. I tried to be brave, curled my fingers around the shaft.

"I cannot."

"Please . . . " He coughed "I need you to be brave."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and pulled. Eamon cried out "I'm sorry I cannot I . . . I cannot I'm so sorry."

I cried and tried to hide my face from him. How could I be so cowardly?

"It's all right, you are so young . . . I shouldn't have asked . . . forgive me."

"But Eamon . . . "

"Don't worry."

I watched him as he reached over his shoulder and with a cry of pain pulled the arrow himself. I gasped turning away, my head swirling and black stars returning. I wanted to do something to make his pain go away but all I could do was sit there and cry while the city burned and my brother bled. I felt so stupid and so useless, completely helpless. He got up and walked over to me, took my hands in his and kissed them, staining me crimson. He held me for a moment, examined my neck where red and purple flushed to the surface.

"There." He pointed in the direction the rider went. "The Gate, not . . . much time."

"But you are hurt."

I watched the blood seep through his torn blue tunic, turning it an awful shade of brown. I noticed then that we were alone in the street and everything was still. The sound just dropped from the air and there was a silent pulsing, like the heart beat of some foul beast. We looked to the sky

A tremendous boom shook the city and the ground lifted in a wave and cracked beneath our feet.

"Hurry."

He yelled over the booming of battle drums that now sounded. Another familiar sound was coming our way, the clomp of hooves along the stone street. A horse came running toward us, a City horse. Its rider had been killed and was dragged behind it by the reigns. The horse ran around in a frenzied circle until finally the reigns broke and the body was tossed to the side. My brother went over to the horse, it shied from him as he reached for it's harness whispering.

"Sal si, sal si."

I was taken back, what was he saying? He led the horse to me.

"Salma llw tua le? Salma kanu lye a ho?"

The horse calmed and he smiled. Suddenly the enemy's call rose up over the drums and the stomping.

"Gron, Gron, Gron!"

They chanted. My brother helped me onto the horse and we raced down to the gate as the earth lifted again with a mighty crack and the horse reared. A fell voice lifted above all like an ugly cry of some dying thing garbled and speaking in an evil tongue.

The horse flew down the street like a whirlwind. I could see the Gate in the distance, growing taller with every bound of the horses legs. It was like time slowed down and the Gate came closer with every breath. My heart pounding, the pounding of the horses' hooves, the drums and the chants all came together in one loud noise . . . With a third and final crash the Gate that withstood so many days of siege finally gave way with an awesome crack. It splintered into hundreds of pieces that flew through the air like darts and stabbed into my body and arms as I covered my face. The horse reared and I was flown through the air and landed on my side. Pain shot through me and my lungs felt like they had been filled with shards of glass. My brother lie next to me, and I reached for him. When I saw him all the feeling trickled out of me like water from a leaking cask, I felt dry and lifeless. Eamon was pierced in his side by a great spear of wood forced into him by the blow that exploded the Gate. His face was ugly with pain and blood leaked down his waist and gathered in a pool around him. He opened his mouth to speak but only choked on the blood that dripped through his lips.

"What do I do?"

I asked shaking, holding sobs down, my stomach twisted in an awful knot. I leaned over him watching tears of pain roll down his face to join the blood at his side.

He lifted his hand and pulled the chain away from his neck then took my hand and gave me the pendant. The chain was dull in the evil dark and hung limply between my fingers.

"Take it to him." He said choking. "Take it to him."

Anger grew inside, anger for the world and the enemy, for war and death. I was only a young girl. Why did I have to take this key and open up a door that I couldn't see? I didn't even know who, or what a Mithrandir was. I wanted to stay in Minas Tirith. I didn't want the world to end, hadn't it just started. I wasn't ready.

"No."

But it came out in a whisper and not a shout like I had intended.

"I cannot do it without you . . . I will not."

"It's the only way, go."

He said and feebly pushed me away. The sobs I was trying to keep down bursted out of me.

"But I don't even know the way, I don't know where he is."

"It's not too late yet, be brave."

He smiled . . . He smiled and I saw the look in his eyes that was understanding and gentile. I wondered if somehow he knew that this would happen.

"Be brave."

I closed my eyes. He wanted me to let go, I could feel it. But how could I?

"I love you."

He whispered.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to let go, to get up then turn around.

I turned and saw the creature that would haunt my dreams for many years. Purely evil with black wings twice it's breadth that were tattered and worn at the edges. Its skin was mottled black and orange. It was scaled like a Wrym with small and yellow eyes, a long neck that snapped to and fro like a whip and when it opened its mouth it let out an ear piercing scream. Its red tongue slid over and between three rows of sharp gleaming teeth that were like white spears. When lifted up its wings and forced them down bringing it brought up a foul wind and my mind was torn between covering my ears and holding my stomach.

But more terrifying then all these . . . On its back was a Black King clothed in shadow. It seemed to drip off of him and onto his steed and swirl around his massive body. He exuded fear and evil, it rolled off of him and along the ground like a black fog that smelt of sweat and death. But it was not a King of men for he had no head. Only pits of fire that burned with red rays which shot into my heart and a cold thorny iron crown wreathed about an empty void, just floating there. I was frozen with utter fear. It rose up through my fingers and into my heart like an evil ice that was freezing the blood inside my veins. My heart slowed, I let out one last chill breath as ice crystals filled my lungs, piercing them with a cold sting. He lifted a great black mace and swung at me. A power blew me away through the air like a leaf tossed in a great wind and I landed on the ground with a loud crack. I lie there unfeeling. I was going to die, Eamon was going to die . . . The world was all burning and evil. There was nothing left, I was nothing . . . I had failed. I gave up and a dark tear slid down my face as the white flag of my surrender.

But then there came a most beautiful sound, such a simple clear sound. It rose high into the sky and it seemed that the air shuttered with it . . . The rooster's call. Calling up the morning, calling up victory and calling up life. As I looked up into the sky, the sun burst through the darkness with a blazing yellow light that blinded me. I felt like a great weight had been lifted off of me and I lifted off of the ground and into white light...


	2. White Dawn

Everything was a bright painful blue that made me blink. Slowly I could define other colors, gold green and brown. I was in a field and someone was swinging me back and forth and then around. My father. I laughed with joy amazed that he was here with me now. We spun until the world spun with us, we lay on the ground and watched the sky swirling madly into a blue-gray mess that blurred our eyes and made them water. And Eamon was there too. He ran by and caught me up and lifted me high into the air, he set me back down on the ground again and said . . .

"Try to catch me."

I ran as fast as I could. So fast my feet barely skimmed the ground, so fast that the blades of grass scraped my legs. Running and jumping, my heart beating so hard I could hear it in my temples. I wanted to lift off of the ground and fly. But then with a deep gasp Eamon fell, was still and didn't get up. I ran over to him.

"Get up, get up . . . Everything is going to be all right if you just get up . . . please."

I pleaded with him, but his blank eyes starred up and his body turned into a torrent of Ravens that swirled around me and flew away into the blue sky. I ran to my father who held me to him and sang.

"Oh woe is me for gone are those I loved, across the shining silver sea. Ai! The mists that hide my kin from me, for they shall never be parted. O! See the tears I weep for them for we shall never meet again. Oh, woe is me for gone are those I loved!"

His song was in harmony with my crying. It was such a sad, sad song full of grief and fear. The skin on his hands and arms started to bubble and seethe. I screamed and backed away from him in disbelief.

"No, why! Please not you too. No!"

He reached out to me still singing and worms crawled from him and devoured him from the inside until he was nothing but a puddle of mud and writhing worms.

"No!"

I woke up crying under cold sheets in a cold room. I remembered what really happened, My brother laying broken on the ground, the monster looming over me and the flaming pits of his headless evil, The great wood spear in Eamon's side. I wished that had been a dream too. But I knew it wasn't. Cold tears trickled down my face like a river of ice as I realized I was alone. I didn't know if my brother was dead but it was likely. How I missed him already. I pulled my knees up under my chin and winced at the pain in my side. My dark hair matted with brown blood and gray dust fell around me as I cried covering me with a curtain of sorrow.

"I want my brother."

I whispered softly, twisting the white sheet in my hand as. The noise echoed through the empty room and made an eerie sound. I looked around the room exploring with my eyes, afraid to leave the bed. I saw white walls and dark gray shadow's, a small table beside me with a lamp that burned dull and grim and there was a linen cabinet at the far end of the room. The floor was a gray stone that looked icy.

I stopped crying but the echo was still there, soft and muffled. I realized that the crying was not from a lingering echo but in truth someone wept. I took the small lamp that was on the table, and its light illuminated all my bruises and my cuts glistened red. I got up, the floor felt just as icy as it looked. I was in a white shift that was crisp and soft. Underneath it my legs were dirty and crusted with mud and blood. The pain in my side burned and it hurt to breathe. I lifted up my shift to reveal an ugly black and purple bruise ringed in yellow and green. I felt something cold slide down my back and I jumped startled. I reached my hands to my tender neck and felt the chain, pulled the chain around and held the pendent. "Take it to him." I heard him in my mind.

"But where is he?"

I whispered. Then I heard the crying again. I was curious and afraid of being alone. So I opened the large wooden door that reminded me of the City Gate only in miniature and I stepped out and followed the weeping through the vast gray hall with many archways and doors that led to many rooms. The light from my lamp traveled down the long hall and created slithering shadows that slipped between the columns and skittered up the walls. I followed my shadows until I came on the door I was looking for.

It was slightly open but I could not see inside for the dark. It sounded like a women or a girl was inside. A little thrill ran up my spine. Could it be a girl like me? Someone who could talk to, someone to confide in? I took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. It made a creak and the crying abruptly stopped. I shrank back, my light shone in and I could see a woman with her left arm in a sling and tears shimmering on her cheeks. I felt disappointed and afraid of disturbing her but her beauty caught my attention. Never had I seen a woman so pale, so bright with hair like gold and crystalline blue eyes. She wiped her tears and continued to pace. I felt foolish watching her there but something about her had enchanted me.

I wanted a closer look, so I pushed the door open a little more. She stopped.

"Who comes?"

I stood still, not breathing filled with a strange excited fear.

"...Show your self."

I pushed the door fully open and the lamp light flooded in. She looked even more beautiful in the light that streamed through her hair and illuminated her skin giving it a soft glow.

"Are you lost too?"

The flame quivered from my unsteady hand.

"What?"

She asked. Her voice sounded like an icy brook, beautifully sad and bitterly cold.

"But you are only a girl . . . What is your name child?"

"I am Amondine."

I said timidly and she looked at me strange like a kind of pity.

"Come and sit with me."

She said. I hesitated but seeing her hand beckoning me, reaching for me I could not resist. I came to her bedside and she held my hand. Her fingers were long, white and cold just like mine.

"I am Eowyn."

She wiped her tears and put her hand on mine.

"How old are you?"

"I am ten years."

"Only that? Why are you here poor child?"

"I cannot find my brother, we were supposed to go to the Mithrandir and give him this . . . "

I showed her the pendant and tears came to my eyes.

"But I don't know where he is."

I could feel my fear bubbling up inside of me, I couldn't hold it in any longer so I told her th whole story. All of it spilled out of me like a caldron overflowing.

"Hush." She said pulling me closer. "Do not cry little one."

She took the pendant and looked at it carefully, running her fingers over all the curves and the dull stones.

"Yes, I know who you are looking for. Lathspell."

"No, not Lathspell, Mithrandir."

"I know . . . " She said smiling. "He has many names."

"You mean he is really a person, a man?"

"Oh, no . . . He is more than a man. You and I have much in common. I too have lost ones dear to me. My cousin and my uncle, and I fear my brother soon."

"Where is he?"

I asked.

"My brother or the Mithrandir?"

"Both."

"They have gone with the lords to the Black Gate."

A fire filled her eyes and she clenched her fist. Then her face softened and she looked teary.

"They go to their deaths. They will die in glory, but I must wait here . . . helpless until shadow come and take all."

Then a wave of sorrow washed over her and she hid her face from me and cried.

I sat quietly thinking on her words.

"No, that cannot be true. I don't want to be helpless anymore, there must be another way."

Suddenly she took my arm and looked deep into my eyes.

"No. We will not be helpless."

He eyes sparkled with a fierce light.

"Never be helpless. We will not lay idle."

"But what can I do?"

"I will help you find your brother. You must not be left alone in this place there is too much sorrow and death. You and I, we will heal each other and keep each other strong."

She put her arm around me and started to sing in a bright clear voice.

"Raise the banners now, raise your voices high . . . today we fight, to day we die. Be brave good men be strong for them, for King and Land and Family. Now we fight, no we die . . . Death to all our enemies."

The song stirred up all the silty sorrow deep inside us and we cried together until we were utterly spent and then we slept.

I was awakened by someone tearing the sheet off of me. The air was cold and I looked around bewildered.

"There you are! You gave me a fright. Why did you leave your room?"

A woman stood before me frowning with her hands on her hips, and her green eyes staring me down. I was confused. What did she want with me? Lady Eowyn stood behind her frowning down on her. The woman grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of the room.

"No!"

I protested

"Please I will care for her."

Eowyn said.

"Dear Lady you are ill and have little strength, please you must first look to yourself."

She continued to pull me, dragged me toward the door.

"Come on you, you need looking to."

She grumbled

"Who are you to tell me that I am weak?"

Eowyn spoke in a voice so fierce that all activity in the room stopped.

"I stand before you unaided now do I not?"

"Pardon me, my Lady."

She said and met Eowyn's cold gaze. That woman must have been of some strong will, for such a gaze would have frozen any warrior.

"Let her go. I will take care of her. I cannot bare to think of her wandering alone in this place of grief she is only ten years old."

"Lady, she has been intrusted to my care. I will make sure she doesn't wander and she will be rested and healed I assure you."

The woman turned to walk away.

"I insist that she stay with me and her brother be found."

Eowyn said sharply. I could see the worry in her face, like she was afraid to lose me. I didn't think she could ever be afraid.

"My Lady there are so many wounded and dying, I am but a nurse maid and have no time to search through every young boy here."

"What is your name?"

"Iroeth, My Lady."

"Who is in command of this house Iroeth?"

"The Warden my Lady, but he is much busied with the hurts of his people."

"I must see him immediately . . . if you will not help us he will."

She said looking to me gravely. Iroeth sighed and releasing my hand muttered . . .

"Follow me, my Lady."

She led us through the halls. The tall archways that seemed to stretch to the very sky and meet the sun that was just beginning to rise. The light fell upon the faces of the sick and dying. The whole place smelled of blood and bitter medicines. The marble floor was still cold under my bare feet and the chill draft made my skin rise in bumps. We came to a man in the hall. He had a long beard and looked tired and angry. In his hands he held a bundle of herbs that smelled sour and the look on his face matched their sent.

"Lady Eowyn insists that she speak with you immediately."

Iroeth said as she bowed and Eowyn nodded to him. I did nothing ignorant of any kind of etiquette. The man looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Someone rushed in, bowed and handed him another bundle of some kind of herb.

"I would like Amondine and her brother to be put in my care."

Eowyn said sternly.

"I am afraid that is not possible."

He said with a sigh.

"You are far to ill to take care of anyone, let alone two children. Besides, Lady you should be in bed yet another seven days. Let the Nurse maids do their duty and tend her while you are rested."

"But we will take care of each other, and Eamon will heal faster that way."

I said, but no one heard me. It was like I was invisible.

"Why does everyone say I am so weak? I am healed save for my arm and . . . "

She trailed off as another nurse took the herbs from him and whispered something to his ear. He nodded and she left in a hurry down the hall. Eowyn gave her an annoyed look.

"Please my Lady, return to your bed, the girl will go with Iroeth and you will rest."

Her face grew flushed and she clenched her fist.

"But she needs my help, She cannot be here alone all by herself, her brother is wounded and he is the only one she has left . . . she is afraid and needs someone, please."

" The girl will live, she has no grave injuries and she will do fine on her own I assure you. Though it seems to me my Lady that you need her more than she needs you."

"Are you so heartless? It is such a little thing that I ask! Why do you deny me this? If you will not let me follow the Lords at least grant me this!"

Everything was quiet for a moment. Then Iroeth took both my arms and started to drag me across the floor my feet slipping on the marble and my shift sliding up over my legs.

"So now we see the truth of the matter Lady."

The Warden said smirking. Eowyn looked him in the eyes fist clenched grinding her teeth.

"Who is in command of the city?" She demanded.

"I am but a healer, I do not know the comings and goings of Lords and . . . "

"Who is in command?" She growled.

"Lord Faramir is the heir of the steward."

He said calmly handing his bundles to a young nurse passing by.

"But he is resting, My Lady I don't . . . "

"Take me to him."

"My Lady I cannot."

"You will."

The Warden sighed and nodded his head to Iroeth. I ran to Eowyn and she enveloped me in her warm arms.

The Warden led us through the house. I learned later the place was called the Houses Of Healing, but to me it seemed more like a prison. The large arches and columns felt like bars and the white walls seemed to close around me tighter and tighter as if they would touch my skin. Suddenly we went through a doorway into a wide-open space full of light, it was a garden and had the light not been tainted by the evil shadow I would have been overjoyed to see such a beautiful sight. The sent of different flowers and herbs split through the stench of burning and death. All around us bustled the healers and nurses of the Houses collecting their medicines and people repairing the city with ropes and pulleys. The Warden strode forward and dismissed the other nurses and healers as he walked toward a wall overlooking the east and there, leaning on the wall was a figure of a man. I could not see his face, his body a dark silhouette against the golden rays. The man turned ans walked toward us and his face was revealed to me. Such a strong kind face with warm brown eyes, Faramir . . . the Steward of Gondor.

His gaze fell upon Eowyn and he smiled. A sharp pain ran through me. Why would he look at her like that? Did he even see me? The Warden pulled him aside and whispered something to him. I was in a wonder watching his face turn to a frown as he nodded listening to the Warden's story. He was so beautiful and I hoped that he would never smile because if he was so wonderful frowning when he smiled I would surly die. He dismissed the Warden and walked toward us.

"My dearest Lady." He said with a bow."Your people are brave, very honorable and very loyal, if there is anything I can do for you . . . "

Their eyes met and a fire burned in my chest. I could feel my face getting hot. I wanted to make him look at me. I wanted to scream Look At Me!

Eowyn grabbed my hand.

"This is Amondine, her brother is wounded and staying in this House. I wish for them to be put in my care that they could be together."

It was then that he finally looked at me. My heart skipped, I held my breath and my face turned an awful shade of crimson. He smiled and warmth flowed over me.

"Never have I had the pleasure of seeing two lovelier Ladies."

He knelt down toward me and searched my face with concerned eyes. I felt like I wanted to shrink into myself. MY bruises and cuts seemed to burn hotter as the blood kept rushed to my face I had to look away, although I felt foolish. I had wished his gaze so hard and yet I could not stand it.

"Unfortunately, I agree with the Warden. Lady please, heal yourself and then you may take care of whomever you wish."

"Please."

I whispered meekly, but again my words went unheard.

"The Warden would have us lay abed, doing nothing when there is so much to be done." Eowyn said teary eyed

"I too am obligated to stay within the walls of this white prison, though I would follow the Lords to their doom. Have you not heard my good friend's title? A warden he is indeed and we are all his prisoners."

Eowyn's face grew long and sad. A tear fell down from her eye.

"...I implore you, Put Amondine and her brother in my care. I have just met her and yet, she means so much to me."

She placed a heavy hand on my head. Faramir looked at her in awe and stepped back slowly.

"Yes, I too have felt much love for someone I have only just met."

"She is so young and I know all too well the burden of caring for someone that you love . . . At least let us share it for we are kindred spirits . . . we have much in common."

He knelt down to me and look right in my eyes.

"Is that what you would like?"

I looked down and slowly nodded my head ashamed of my bashfulness.

"Then it shall be."

He said, and Eowyn was like one of the white rose buds in the garden who shone in the pale light of morning.

We bid Faramir goodbye and followed the Warden as he led us to Eamon. Excitement heated up the inside of me, it felt like there were a thousand crows stirring in my stomach. But then my heart dropped as we walked into the room. To see him lying underneath those thin white sheets, he was so pale and his bandages held a hint of blood that stood out vividly in the gray. Oh, how I tired of the color gray. It was like the Evil had drained all the lifeblood out of the City and it leached out through the fields of Pelennor. But he was still alive. I ran to his bedside and put my head next to his. His skin was cold yet he looked to have a fever.

"Eamon wake up."

I whispered hoping that he would look at me with his bright eyes and smile. But he only groaned and turned his head.

"Please, wake up."

Eowyn came and stood beside me with her hand on my shoulder. Tears came to my eyes, it wasn't supposed to be like this. How could I have been so cowardly?

"Amondine."

He whispered finally opening his eyes that were no longer blue but the tiresome bleak and lonely gray. I wanted to leave I couldn't stand to see him this way. But I had to stay, he needed me.

"I'm here."

I whimpered. Eowyn knelt down next to me and put her arm around me.

"The pendant?"

"Here it is."

I said and showed him, he smiled. The light from the window that looked out on the east shone on the silver and made it sparkle. The reflection danced in his eyes and shone in Eowyn's hair making it look like liquid gold.

"Who is this lovely being? Surely she must be of the sun for its light shines from her face."

Eowyn laughed and it sounded like birds singing.

"This is Eowyn, she helped me find you."

I said as he reached out his hand and touched my face.

"Did you find him?"

I lowered my eyes ashamed. The one task he had ever given me, my first test of courage and I had failed.

"Don't worry." He said and pulled me to him. "You will, you will."

He kissed my forehead

"But how will I know?"

I asked but before he could answer me he went into a coughing fit.

"Lets go now, your brother needs his rest."

Eowyn said as she ushered me out of the room.

That night I crept into Eamon's room. I was sad for him. His breathing was heavy and he was feverish. He did not deserve this. What had he ever done wrong? I should have been in his place, but I knew I wasn't brave enough to be wounded for someone. I crawled into his bed just like he would do when I was sick.

"I'll watch over you, don't worry you can rest. I wont fall asleep, I'll stay awake all night I promise."

I said faithfully, like it was an oath. I owed him that much at least for him to know that I would be by his side. It was the only thing I could promise him.

"I remember when that was my job." He said weakly. "You are growing up now sister."

He turned his head and lifted his hand to my cheek. It felt light and it trembled. He closed his eyes and took my hand.

"The mists are no longer parted, the last ships will leave soon."

"Is that what the key is for? To open the mists?"

I asked but he was quiet and breathed heavily.

"Amondine, you will go with him wont you? And do whatever he tells you to?"

"Yes, but you're coming too."

I smiled and kissed his cold cheek.

"I love you."

I whispered

"I love you sister."

I lay with my head on his chest and fell asleep to the sound of his raspy breath.

The morning had come again, warm light through the eastward window. Everything was silent and something was wrong. I could feel it like something was missing, like I was alone. I sat up and my heart stopped. It felt like the talon of a great bird was squeezing my chest. Eamon was cold and I couldn't hear him breathing. His face was empty like a hollow crumbled shell. A sound came from me, like a desperate animal, a wale that shook me deep inside. He was just there, hadn't we just spoken and now it was morning and he was gone. The sound echoed through the halls in an eerie noise that scared me almost as much as Eamon's empty shell did. I soon heard someone running to me. It was Iroeth and some of her maids.

"What's wrong child?"

But when she looked at Eamon she knew. My arms instinctively shot out to her, reaching grasping. My whole world was spinning and I needed someone to hold me, someone to steady me. She came forward and patted my hand.

"Hush child."

She walked over to Eamon and pressed her ear to is chest and neck and listened in the silence for a whispery breath.

"You can help him. Please do something."

I pleaded. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"There is nothing I can do. He is..." The words seemed to crawl up her throat and spill down her lips. "He is dead."

"No! I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

I wanted to touch him and hold him but that wasn't my brother that, that thing wasn't my brother.

"No!" I screamed in a fury. "You cannot die! I will not let you be dead! The Mithrandir will come back! You have to come with us. You have to!"

I turned and ran out of the room. I felt so foolish saying those things. Eamon was dead and soon I would die too. The world was ended, and the sun need not rise again. Anger boiled inside of me. I could feel my blood turning thick and brown, burning me. My eyes began to sting but I swore I would not cry. I would not give the Dark Lord that satisfaction, never! He would never see me cry, no one would ever see me cry again. I ran and ran but didn't know where I was heading until I got there until I reached the calm and placid Garden that seemed to mock my vivid anger with its solemn quiet.

I ran through the flowers pushing them out of my way ripping the buds from the stems not caring that the thorns cut me, only angry at the beauty. Nothing could be beautiful anymore, it would remind me of him. I leaned over and put my heat down forcing my tears back and my sobs down. I would not cry.

Then I saw them, Eowyn and Faramir deep in conversation, lost in each other. They laughed and smiled, held each other's hand. I clenched my fists squeezing the torn petals so hard that sticky syrup leaked through my fingers. Their lips met and I could see the rapture in there faces. He put his hand on her cheek and looked deep into her eyes. I watched his lips form the words "I love you."

Something inside of me broke. I could feel myself crumble. I was denied my mother, and my father and brother were dead. Was there no one to love me?

The earth shook violently under my feet and a pillar of fire and lightning wrapped in black smoke shot up in the east. We watched in awe as it swirled higher and higher. It crackled and sparked burning and smoking glowing red and sulfur yellow. Then it disappeared and a wave of power blew passed us and for a moment everything was quiet and there was a piercing ringing noise and the earth shook again sounding like someone had broken a potter's jar and the clay crashed to the ground. Then all was still and golden rays pushed away all of the evil dark and all I could see was a yellow globe wreathed in white fire. I fell to my knees struck by the glorious sight.

Something burned my chest. Like molten metal splashed on me, it was the pendant and it burned my fingers when I touched it. A wondrous thing happened then. The stones that once seemed so dull and worthless started to pulse and then blaze with yellow and red fire that came from within. It cooled and I gazed at it in amazement.

"What is this? Who am I?"

Then I remembered what Eamon had said. He knew this would happen, somehow he knew. I couldn't run away anymore, I had to be strong like he was. He knew that he was going to die but he helped me find my way here, so I could be safe . . . So I could live. I realized that something was different about me. I had to find this man who was somehow more than a man, this man who was the key to my future. This was my destiny. I was Amondine, daughter of Haldis, sister to Eamon the brave . . . the protector. No longer would I shy away from fate. I would meet with destiny whenever he would arrive.


	3. The Finding

They took Eamon's body away. I wanted to follow I didn't want to let go yet. But I knew I had to. No one stopped me though a part of me wished they would. That they would say "no, she too young." Or that someone would hold me while I cried. But no more, now I would be Amondine the brave and weather my fate alone. I watched numb as the flames consumed him. As orange and red ate away first cloth then flesh and bone, as smoke drifted and swirled around me like a silver ghost. I put my hand on my heart. It was cold underneath my shift, against my skin. Tears came but I wasn't angry anymore, just sad and alone. Silently I watched as the cold wind carried the smoke away over the mountain, across the fields. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't turn around, I knew it was Eowyn by her light touch. Her hands were not so cold now. Something had warmed her from the inside, Faramir had. He had awakened the sleeping bloom and now she was growing into a beautiful white rose. I cried into her waist as we stood amongst the fires of those who had died.

"The Lords are returning from the east, the battle is won."

I could tell she was trying to sound cheerful but her voice was wavering and I felt her tears falling on my hand.

"The Mithrandir is coming."

I didn't say anything. I only held her more tightly. I knew soon I would have to leave her.

"Soon I will leave to my home, to Edoras I wish you would come with me."

"I would but . . . I cannot I don't belong here . . . I just wish I knew where I did belong."

"Soon you will, soon."

But soon felt like years. The weeks that passed were a mixture of joy and sorrow. Rejoicing that Sauron had been destroyed and sorrow for the loss of my brother and my father. I was very anxious for the King to return because with him came my fate. Until then I followed Eowyn everywhere she went. I was her shadow, dark where she was light, sad when she was happy and alone where she was loved. And she was loved with the deepest love you could ever hope for. But what of me? Everything was changed . . . I was changed. Slowly I was starting to understand.

The day the lords returned was like the earth was born anew. The City was sparkling again and with a far brighter light. It reflected off of the white marble with gleaming brilliance. The color was restored in brighter hues and shades. No more gray or black. Everything was like a rainbow. I seemed brighter now too. Cleaned and healed, newly dressed in blue and yellow but the colors seemed to mock my grief. I wore them though because it was asked of me. Because now I understood why they needed to be worn. I sat on Eowyn's bed as she put my hair up with combs and pins. Now shiny and black like a Raven's wing and not dull, matted and tangled like it used to be. I didn't like it, but I understood that it needed to be done. She put a circle of blue flowers on my head and gave me a few to hold in my hand. She smiled and looked radiant in the midnight blue dress that Faramir had given her when he asked to be her husband. The blue stars on the hem matched the sparkling in her eyes. She too wore a crown of blue blooms, it suited her she was a princess soon to be Queen. But I looked awkward and comical, or at least that is how I felt. But it was this thing called ceremony, this play act they called celebration. So I played along, though I had nothing to celebrate. This is how the world is. I reminded my self.

"You look beautiful Amondine."

Eowyn said as she tucked a blue flower behind my ear.

"I will miss you Eowyn . . . Will you remember me?"

"How could I ever forget you?"

She took my hand and solemnly we made our way to meet the Lords at the Citadel.

The whole City was gathered and we all stood in the crowed court. With flowers in hands and hair, around necks and through braids and belts, spilling over balconies, floating through the air and bursting through the earth. The cheers were deafening, armor shining and sparkling. I held my flowers close to my heart wishing that my brother could be here to see such a wondrous sight, wishing that my father were among the brave men gathered. Eowyn and her brother embraced with tears and smiles. I remember how the King looked, like he was fierce, afraid and happy all at the same time. Faramir came to us.

"My lovely Ladies, you are the fairest flowers in all the city today."

He knelt before me and touched my cheek. Where before I would have felt a thrill being so close to him, now I felt nothing and looked past him toward the shining city.

"I hope that today your heart will be lightened little one. Do not sorrow, for the king has returned and in peace and glory he shall reign."

I feigned a smile and turned away. It was then that I saw him. He stood before the King, robed in white and sparkling like a flaming star. I knew it was him, somehow I just knew and I looked on in awe as the Mithrandir put the winged crown of the city on the King's brow. The silver shone and the gold burned in the pure light of the sun. The light of the silver was caught in the stones of the pendant and reflected in the Mithrandir's eyes. He looked at me. The man who knew my fate, the one whom I had been waiting for . . . Mithrandir. Eowyn was right, he was more than just a man he had a tender power and a wise light that surrounded him. He smiled at me and it was like I was the only being there. Everyone cheered and tossed their flowers in the air, mine fell slowly from my hand and floated limply to the ground.

The whole City was carpeted with blooms and was like a soft pale blue blanket in the early light. As the sun crept up into the deep black, it was like the City was burning again. Only this time not of fire, of sparkling gold and orange. Diamonds seemed to litter the cityscape as I looked out across what I knew to be my home. How strange that now I was leaving it at it's most beautiful. I understood the Irony. A sweet wind blew in from the west and picked up my hair that I had let loose. It flew my garland down across the wall shrinking off into the blue that was now fading from the sky. I shivered and felt alone, but I wasn't. I turned my head and there he was. I said nothing only waited as he slowly approached. The only sound to be heard was his white staff on the ground. He stood by me and we watched the sun slowly rise and the stars fade into the red.

"Say fair well to the indigo blue, the pale palace of midnight, the day is coming soon."

He said with a soft voice. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to remember where I had heard those words before. It was a song that my brother used to sing to me. I lifted my head and sang in a quiet tone, I sang for him.

"And now how you cry, drip loose silver tears from those eyes. Eyes that fill the purple sky . . . Now thy are dead and see no more."

A small tear slid down my cheek and the wind blew chilling it as it made a silver streak down my face.

"Who are you?" I asked him in my bravest tone. "What does Mithrandir mean?"

"It meant . . . " He started slowly. "It meant Grey Pilgrim...I am, Gandalf The White."

His voice was kind and powerful, his gaze was deep it pierced my being and burned my soul. I wanted to look away but I was compelled.

"I was there. The rider who slew the beast, The light that lifted you into the sky. I saw you at the Citadel"

I cupped my hands around the pendant holding it close to my heart.

"I know who you are."

My breath caught in my throat.

He took my hand, it felt frail but mystery and magic flowed through his palm and into mine. We walked in silence together past the gnarled white tree. I gazed upon the tiny green buds that sprouted from its bare branches. It felt strange, like somehow we were connected, like the way the roots of the tree clung to the earth or the way the buds sprouted from the bare white wood of the tree.

"There is something you must know Amondine. A long time ago when the earth was young and the stars were new, there was born a race of beings. They taught the trees to sing and they lived under the stars."

He lifted his hand to the sky and all the stars shuttered and shimmered.

"One of these, Anga Raama he was called because he used the deep arts to make himself wings."

I looked out over the horizon and a black raven drifted by, the morning light playing on his wings turning them green and blue.

"Because he disobeyed, he was banished to the unseen world. But he made himself a key . . . "

He glanced at the pendant, the jewel shimmered and grew hot.

"He parted the mists."

I held my breath and closed my eyes imagining glassy waters and a curtain of mist before me. I reached out with my mind and parted it revealing silver glass and pale grey skies.

"There he found Tintila Isilme, Lady of the moonlight."

He lifted his hand to the sky and the moon that was fading vanished from sight as if he had wiped it away.

"Their blood runs through you, and you will soon have a great choice to make."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt dizzy. Was this where I belonged? Was it true, could I be one of those, those children of the stars? Would they know me like he knew me? This great Sage that now stood before me in the light of the newly risen sun like some kind of glowing statue of gold. Surly it could not be.

"There is more to this story, much more." He said looking down on me with bright eyes. "But that is for another time. Eowyn has requested that you travel with her, while we make our way to Edoras. There, she will lay her uncle to rest. Then you will travel north, with me to the Golden Wood and meet Galadriel . . . Lady Of Light. She will tell you what else you need to know."

He spoke the name 'Galadriel' With such reverence, such awe that I could not help but smile excitedly though I meant to keep a grave face and be respectful. At this he smiled broadly and put his hand on my head. But then doubt and fear washed over me.

"But I am not a Starchild. I am only small and meek. A shadow who follows, that is all. I have stayed in the Houses of healing but I am not healed, my wound is not of flesh and blood . . . I am alone."

"Do not fret, for this is only the beginning. You have much to learn about your past . . . without a past, you have no hope for the future. Do not fear, for your past is great indeed and soon you will learn of it."

He leaned over and stroked the pendant, it's fiery light reflected in his eyes.

"No. You are not a child of shadow Amondine. You are a Daughter of hope."

* * *

Epilogue

My Story, My Choice

From that moment on, from those words spoken something stirred within me. A strong longing, an unquiet deep within me and a willingness to grow and change. I wanted to learn and not be afraid anymore. Yet I was tossed between these strange worlds. One I did not know, one I thought I knew. All I could do was follow behind and learn. Slowly I became part of who I used to be, regaining my feeling and my trust but I would never be the same. Everything was different all around me, so I changed determined not to be lost in the vastness of this New Age.

That is how I came upon this book. It was given to me in Edoras by my Lady. It is Midnight blue like her dress, with a shining silver star. She wished me to take down my story that one day she might read it and know what I have done. It was sad, saying goodbye to her and Faramir, but hardest of all was leaving the city and going far off into this strange and wondrous world. Now I must close this chapter with a choice. Shall I stay, and better learn this world that I know? Or shall I go with my kin, part the mists and become forever entwined in the Mysteries of my heritage? The time is drawing near. My life is waiting to be lived.


End file.
